Crashing Tides
by baby-kachuba
Summary: Years after the world that never was Sora, Riku and Kairi find themselves entangled with a new enemy bent on revenge for the destruction of his home. Rated M for later chapters. R


Crashing Tides

Chapter 1

"Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart

May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart"

Kairi sat on the edge of her porch, her light blue eyes watching the waves of the water brush against the sand. On her lap sat a copy of the manuscript for her newest book. The second in a series called Kingdom hearts. The first book sold so many copies that she was able to buy her own house by the ocean where she used to play as a kid with her friends, before their adventures of course. It had been about five years since they'd left the world that never was. Her house was built right on the spot where she stood in the sand awaiting them as they swam through the cold water. Her eyes locked on the silver haired boy who had fought so hard to find her heart. Who had to fight the darkness for so long. Riku.

"Hey." said a soft voice that made Kairi jump. She'd been so lost in her thoughts. Slowly she looked to see who it was. Speak of the devil. Standing over her a soft smirk on his face was Riku. He was older now, stronger much more handsome if ever one could believe that possible. Kairi looked older too. She smiled.

"Hey." she replied patting the wooden planked floor beside her offering Riku a seat.

"Waiting for him again aren't you?" asked Riku flopping into the spot where Kairi had patted. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She sat out here every day waiting for Sora to come home. Riku looked forward again as he awaited an answer. Sora had left over four years ago with the king to fight some new bad guy that was causing havoc all over the place.

"No. I was waiting for you." said Kairi softly. She did worry about Sora, but she knew he could handle himself. It was never him she had worried about. It was always the silver haired boy that sat next to her clueless as always. The king asked him to go on that adventure as well. Riku claimed that he had enough adventure but Kairi knew better than that. He went searching the island for people causing trouble, for people to spar with and things to do. He stayed so that Kairi wouldn't be alone again.

"Me?" asked Riku, shock lathered his voice.

"Yeah. The Manuscript. It's done." said Kairi taking the stack of papers and placing them on Riku's lap neatly. The only thing keeping them from flying away was the white ribbon that held them together.

"Kingdom hearts 2: The World That Had Almost Been." said Riku out loud holding up the manuscript and smiling.

"I wanted you to get the very first copy." she said softly. She wanted him to read it. She knew he didn't read much but he did read the first one. It took him a while but he got it done just as the book was being printed and released.

"I'm surprised you didn't send a copy to Belle first." said Riku with an awkward laugh. Kairi smiled a tinge of blush filling her cheeks.

"No. I thought you should have it." said Kairi Glancing shyly up at him before clearing her throat and standing up. Her black shorts and pink top showed a lot of body, but living on the beach like she did it got hot and sunny so she really didn't care much. "Lets go inside. I'm hungry." she said quickly, before following through with what she'd just said, leaving Riku sitting on the porch. Slowly he pulled open the first page.

_Once upon a time there was a boy._

_A boy who dreamed of something more. _

_Of other worlds he could visit and maybe even call his home._

_Back then there was another guy,_

_Who always made the greatest of friends_

_He wanted as much adventure almost as much as the first._

_Once upon the same time was a young girl,_

_A girl who dreamed of nothing but being a young boy's world._

_So she decided to follow him on his journey._

_Instead of living in their memory._

Riku smiled at the cute poem. It was nothing like other things she'd written but it was…cute. Too bad Sora couldn't read it. That kid didn't know how lucky he was. The silver haired man got up and made his way into the cottage, closing the door behind him. The smell of Grilled cheese wafted to him. She could write pretty things, down right dirty things when she wanted to, she could dress up in a beautiful gown and sing so beautiful it made everyone's knees weak, but she couldn't cook much more than spaghetti from a can.

"Do you want any?" called Kairi from the kitchen.

"Do you really have to ask?" replied Riku taking a seat ont eh couch that had become his bed for the passed few years. Not because he was homeless or anything just because Kairi let him. It was as close to her as he would probably get.

And that was okay.

_**A/N: Alright. I hope you guys like this. It's the beginning of hopefully a **__**very**__** long fan fiction. There's going to be adventure and fun and sadness. Possibly a lot of Sora bashing. He says the word 'friendship' **__**way**__** too many times in one game. There are going to be many Disney worlds involved in this. If there are any Disney world requests, I will be willing to take them. Sorry this is so short the next will be much longer.**_


End file.
